We were never meant to worry the way that people do
by CHLOROETHANOL
Summary: [Abandonnée] Bientôt, Ben Solo sera un maître Jedi lui aussi. Mais alors que le doute l'envahit et le consume, de l'autre côté de la galaxie, le tyrannique Premier Ordre a en sa possession une arme venue d'un autre temps… toute prête pour le détruire. Le hasard n'existe pas, mais la Force fait bien les choses, en général.
1. Chapitre I: Through the Looking-Glass

Hello !

Tout d'abord merci d'être là, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ! Je poste la fanfiction au fur et à mesure de son écriture, alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez quelques retours à faire. Par contre, le rythme sera du coup peut-être irrégulier et je m'en excuse d'avance !

 **Titre :** We were never meant to worry the way that people do (The Grass Roots - Let's Live For Today)

 **Genre :** Romance, fesses, peut-être un peu de angst mais pas trop, et une pincée de slowburn.

 **Résumé :** Bientôt, Ben Solo sera un maître Jedi lui aussi. Mais alors que le doute l'envahit et le consume, de l'autre côté de la galaxie, le tyrannique Premier Ordre a en sa possession une arme venue d'un autre temps… toute prête pour le détruire. Le hasard n'existe pas, mais la Force fait bien les choses, en général.

 **Précisions :** Il s'agit d'un genre de reboot de la nouvelle trilogie, et j'ai délibérément choisi de vieillir Rey pour qu'elle et Ben soient plus ou moins du même âge, soit environ vingt piges donc. Par conséquent, l'histoire se passe quelques années avant les événements de SW7 en terme de chronologie. J'ai également pris quelques libertés au niveau du background, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur (c'est pour le travail).

Kira Rey était le nom original de Rey dans les premiers concepts de SW7, j'ai donc choisi d'utiliser ce nom comme alias de maîtresse des Chevaliers de Ren et apprentie Sith, mais son nom réel reste bien Rey.

Vous avez du le comprendre maintenant, mais il s'agit d'une Dark Side Rey et d'un Light Side Ben, avec toutes les nuances milieu, bien entendu !

 **Rating : M** (Faites pas les bichettes effarouchées, je sais que de toute façon vous êtes là pour les fesses et moi aussi.)(Mais bon j'espère que l'histoire sera cool aussi, j'aimerai ne pas tomber dans le #pornwithaplot, quand même.)

 **Disclaimer :** Star Wars et son univers appartiennent bien entendu à Disney, George Lucas blablabla tout ça, mais l'histoire est à moi. Merci de me demander si vous souhaitez la voir publiée autre part, ou faire quoique ce soit avec. Genre l'imprimer sur votre oreiller, ou sur votre rideau de douche. Ou sur le rouleau de PQ si au final c'est vraiment de la merde.

If you wish to see this fanfiction translated in your language because you loved it and want to share it with your fellow friends or any other very cute reason, please feel free to contact me anytime. I would gladly allow you to do so (and help maybe) !

Et que la Force soit avec vous. _Et avec moi, vous-même vous savez._

* * *

Le général Hux hurlait. Est-ce que cet homme savait au moins comment parler sans hausser le ton ? Kira Ren n'avait jamais pu l'entendre autrement que lorsqu'il vociférait des ordres à ses subordonnés, ou pendant ces discours censés motiver leur armée. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Général, lieutenant, commandant, peu importait pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un pion dans un vaste jeu dont il n'avait probablement même pas conscience de faire partie. Les paroles étaient de plus en plus floues, vagues et lointaines. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus, son esprit avait bien mieux à faire qu'être occupé par cette voix incapable de se calmer.

Faisant claquer sa longue cape noire par dessus sa frêle épaule, elle tourna les talons sans attendre la fin de cette propagande de masse. Pendant des mois, elle avait été à l'arrêt le plus total. Pas une seule mission, pas un seul ordre. Juste de l'entrainement. Juste ces si désagréables séances qu'elle se refusait encore à appeler de la torture avec son maître et guide. Même après toutes ces années, elle était toujours la petite Rey, quelque part au fond d'elle. Elle se languissait, seule et avec bien trop de temps pour penser et faillir. Et il ne faisait pas bon céder quand on était sous les ordres de quelqu'un comme Snoke.

Quand elle avait été abandonnée sur cette décharge de Jakku, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ni d'obscurité là-bas, simplement de la survie. Pas de bien ni de mal, seulement ce qu'elle devait faire pour avoir une chance de voir le soleil se lever le lendemain matin. Et puis un jour, la jeune et pétillante Rey avait entendu un murmure dans sa tête. De ce genre de voix, qui tous les jours, lui contait monts et merveilles et lui permettait d'entrevoir le futur. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le chuchotement qui lui autorisait rêves et avenir prenait de la place et assombrissait son esprit.

De l'espoir de revoir sa famille, il ne resta bientôt plus que de la colère d'avoir été laissée seule. Et des cendres de la petite Rey bienveillante, naquirent les prémices de Kira Ren. Quand le vieil homme défiguré à la peau translucide vint la chercher, il n'eut plus qu'un mot à dire pour qu'elle cède et le rejoigne vers le côté obscur, elle qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre.

Snoke l'avait entraînée, l'avait endurcie. Il l'avait transformée en arme, en esclave. Elle en était consciente. Mais elle ne connaissait rien d'autre, alors elle s'était abandonnée au côté obscur, le seul endroit qui lui avait un jour tendu les bras. Il l'avait rendue forte, il l'avait rendue puissante. Et le seul moment où elle se sentait vraiment vivante, c'était quand il s'infiltrait dans son esprit pour lui infliger les pires douleurs et fouiller son âme. La souffrance lui semblait si familière, si rassurante, qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'en échapper, ni même de la questionner. Kira Ren avait simplement l'habitude d'avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche.

Les bâtiments du Premier Ordre étaient vides, l'intégralité de la base Starkiller étant conviée à ce fameux discours du général Hux à l'extérieur. Le silence seulement brisé par les bruits de ses bottes contre le sol immaculé, Kira Ren se dirigeait d'un pas sûr et déterminé vers ses quartiers. Dans les murs noirs et polis, elle pouvait voir son reflet et son ombre la suivre. Elle n'était pas très grande, fine et plutôt androgyne. Elle n'avait pas assez de courbes pour que sa cape et ses vêtements épais ne puisse prendre la forme de son corps. En vérité, elle n'était même pas sûre que qui que ce soit à part Snoke sache qu'elle était une femme. Les drapés cachaient son corps, ses muscles n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des hommes et le masque qu'elle portait en permanence dissimulait son visage pendant que le modulateur de voix faisait son oeuvre.

Au début, le masque n'était là que pour cacher son visage aux ennemis, pour faire peur, pour imposer le respect à ses propres troupes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus si certaine. C'était un soulagement, celui de pouvoir continuer à se regarder dans une glace à travers le métal froid qu'elle renvoyait, de ne pas avoir à éviter chaque reflet, chaque miroir, chaque fenêtre ou chaque surface trop lisse.

Kira Ren s'en était rendue compte il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Elle n'était pas du bon côté de l'histoire, s'il y en avait un. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir, toute sa vie était ici. Tout ce qui avait fait d'elle une personne, tout ce qui lui avait donné de l'importance. Aussi terrible soit-il, Snoke était maintenant comme une famille, et la seule personne qui la regardait dans les yeux en lui disant à quel point elle comptait. Elle savait. Elle avait conscience d'être manipulée pour servir ses intérêts et qu'elle n'était qu'un objet pour lui. Et même si elle s'enfuyait, elle n'aurait nulle part où aller. Le Premier Ordre, c'était chez elle.

Après quelques minutes à perturber le calme religieux de la base à cause de ce bruit régulier qu'elle produisait avec ses talons, elle finit par arriver devant la porte de ses quartiers. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de quoique ce soit ici, et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et même tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce que rêver quand elle errait encore sur Jakku. Mais ici, c'était différent. Kira Ren était la maîtresse des Chevaliers de Ren, personne n'aurait souhaité la décevoir ou lui désobéir. Parce que l'ombre qui déambulait dans la base, qui aurait pu tuer sans même avoir à sortir son sabre laser, cette ombre là faisait peur.

Kira Ren tapa nonchalamment le code qu'elle connaissait par coeur, pour ouvrir la fameuse porte blindée. Comme si c'était nécessaire, comme si quelqu'un avait assez de courage - ou était assez fou - pour venir la déranger dans sa propre antre. Elle enjamba la petite marche pour se retrouver dans sa suite, et la porte se referma derrière elle sans qu'elle n'ait eu à bouger le petit doigt.

Elle n'alluma pas la lumière. Être dans le noir avait toujours eu ce côté rassurant, familier. Et au moins, quand elle ne voyait qu'à peine les formes se détacher de l'ombre, elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir, dans un coup d'oeil malheureux, le reflet qu'elle détestait tant. Remontant ses mains sur les côtés de son casque sombre, elle actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture dans un bruit strident et le retira. Sans aucune précaution, elle le lâcha en baissant les bras, d'un seul mouvement souple, habituel. Le masque fit un bruit métallique assourdissant en s'écrasant au sol, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Dans le silence, dans le noir qui envahissait la pièce, Kira Ren entreprit de retirer sa lourde cape et sa tunique. Une fois plus légère, simplement vêtue d'une chemise noire et de son pantalon taille haute, elle se sépara de ses bottes en cuir. Elle laissa le tout traîner au sol ; de toute façon, personne n'allait rentrer alors qu'importait si elle laissait ses affaires partout par terre. Elle frissonna. Sur la base Starkiller, la neige rendait la vie dure, et elle n'avait pas de chauffage. Tout le confort du monde, sauf la chaleur.

Plus à l'aise mais presque congelée, elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'il était temps. Elle s'approcha du miroir, et doucement effleura son reflet du bout des doigts. Levant les yeux, elle se regarda enfin en face. Kira Ren, terrifiée par sa propre image. Elle s'avança, presque assez pour pouvoir embrasser son miroir si elle l'avait voulu. Le peu de lumière qui venait affadir la pénombre de la pièce lui permit de constater que ses yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur. Pas d'iris jaune cerclés de rouges, juste noisette. Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Encore une chose qu'elle devrait enterrer au plus profond de son esprit, pour que Snoke ne la trouve pas en train de se haïr quand il fouillerait sa tête la prochaine fois. Quand elle fit glisser son regard assombri vers ses lèvres, elle jura intérieurement. La dernière fois, dans la salle rouge, son corps avait heurté si violemment le sol qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ses dents de taillader sa lèvre inférieure, et maintenant, elle avait une cicatrice qui mettrait du temps à partir. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu utiliser les avancées technologiques en matière de médecine du Premier Ordre, mais la douleur, elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle s'étudia sous toutes les coutures, elle se regarda comme si elle ne s'était jamais vue - ou comme si elle s'était oubliée. Et après un long moment, elle recula mais laissa ses doigts contre la joue de son reflet.

"Bonjour… Rey. Ça fait longtemps." murmura-t-elle à son reflet, hésitante et incertaine.

Prononcer son prénom lui brûla les lèvres plus que la blessure qu'elle arborait presque fièrement. Elle baissa les yeux alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte plus rosée que sa peau naturellement bronzée. C'était encore une de ses choses qu'elle n'avait pas, l'air pâle et malade. Mais elle se débrouillait bien quand il s'agissait de blessures, de bleus, ou de ces cernes beaucoup trop grands et trop foncés qui lui barraient le visage comme des hématomes. Kira Ren pouvait avoir honte d'elle. Ce nom n'existait plus, Rey n'était plus personne. Si elle avait un jour été quelqu'un.

Soudain, il lui sembla que son reflet se brouillait. Elle secoua un peu la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, persuadée d'être sujette à une hallucination due à la fatigue qu'elle accumulait. Mais non. Le reflet était bien plus têtu qu'elle. Elle s'approcha, intriguée plus que surprise. A la place de ses yeux noisette, elle ne voyait plus que des abysses sombres et interminables. A la place de sa longue queue de cheval chatain, elle ne voyait plus que des boucles brunes rebelles et une petite tresse unique qui glissait nonchalamment contre un cou bien trop épais et pâle pour être le sien. A la place de son visage, elle voyait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année la fixer comme s'il avait été aussi surpris qu'elle par la situation.

Ils échangèrent un long moment sans rien dire ni penser, juste à se regarder à travers le reflet d'un miroir. Quand enfin il baissa les yeux, Kira Ren vit sa machoire se contracter et faire saillir ses muscles. Il remonta le regard pour la fixer de nouveau. Elle ne frissonnait plus. Un léger parfum flottait dans l'air, mais elle fut incapable de déterminer ce que c'était ou d'où il venait. Il lui semblait que le soleil caressait sa peau, mais elle était toujours dans le noir.

Elle arracha son regard du miroir, et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet autour d'elle. Quand elle reposa ses yeux sur le reflet de l'homme qui l'avait scrutée, elle ne vit que sa propre image. Kira Ren ferma les yeux et soupira.

Le général Hux était fier de lui. Ce discours avait été une franche réussite, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses quartiers, il reçut l'ordre de se rendre dans la salle rouge. Il détestait ça, voir Snoke en face à face. Il était toujours impuissant, toujours ridiculisé. Et à chaque fois, il devait travailler le double pour regagner un semblant d'autorité auprès de ses subordonnés. Mais il obéit, comme toujours.

L'ordre était simple. Il devait trouver Kira Ren, et lui dire de se rendre dans la salle de trône, auprès de Snoke. Il jura. Les poings serrés jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges, il bouillonnait intérieurement. On le prenait pour un vulgaire valet, ou pire, un stormtrooper. Cependant, il n'était pas en position de discuter ce genre d'ordre, et s'il mourrait étouffé par la Force de son Suprême Leader, il ne le serait jamais. Alors, Hux attendait son moment en faisant profil bas malgré ses plus grandes ambitions. Pour l'instant.

Il frappa à la porte blindée, plusieurs fois. Mais personne ne répondit, évidemment. Il déglutit difficilement. Allait-il vraiment devoir rentrer par effraction dans la chambre du deuxième homme le plus terrifiant du Premier Ordre ? Il toqua une dernière fois, en vain.

La main tremblante, il remonta pour taper le code qu'il connaissait par coeur. En cas d'urgence, il l'avait appris. Pas qu'il comptait s'introduire dans d'autres quartiers que les siens, mais il fallait toujours être préparé à tout. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et il faillit se prendre les pieds dans la petite marche qui marquait l'entrée.

La suite semblait poussiéreuse et sombre, comme si le ménage n'avait jamais été fait et comme si la lumière n'avait pas pénétré dans cet endroit depuis des années. Il ne voyait presque rien, mais il pouvait deviner les nombreuses affaires abandonnées au sol grâce au couloir illuminé qui renvoyait sa clarté dans la pièce.

"Kira Ren ? Vous êtes là ? Le Suprême Leader…" lança-t-il comme on jette une bouteille à la mer, persuadé d'être seul.

Il croisa les bras et attendit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd attire son attention dans le fond de la salle sombre. Hux s'approcha doucement, hésitant. Il fit attention à passer par dessus les vêtements qui gisaient au sol en faisant de grandes enjambées.

"Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ici, général Hux ?" répondit une voix féminine émanant de la salle de bain. "J'imagine que je vais devoir faire changer le code. Et ça a intérêt à être important."

La voix était cassante, autoritaire, froide. Hux était stupéfait et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Kira Ren s'approcha de lui lentement. Elle était plus petite que lui, mais visiblement beaucoup plus féroce. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et d'avoir pris de sales coups. Pendant un tout petit instant, il se sentit désolé pour elle. Mais bien vite, il se souvint qu'elle était capable de tout, même probablement de pire que ce que Snoke faisait.

Mais elle était aussi terriblement normale. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre fille - qui en aurait un peu bavé. Sous le masque, il n'y avait qu'une jeune femme fatiguée et incapable de contrôler sa propre puissance. Elle lui lança un terrible regard, plein de mépris, de jugement et d'impatience. Il l'avait peut-être observée plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien le croire.

"Vous êtes… vous n'êtes pas comme je l'imaginais." hésita-t-il, déstabilisé.

"Venez-en au fait, général." cracha-t-elle sèchement.

"Le Suprême Leader vous attend dans la salle du trône." dit-il simplement en détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir ce regard à moitié mort plus longtemps.

Le général Hux tourna les talons et passa rapidement par dessus les affaires au sol pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Quand Kira Ren entendit le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner et fut certaine qu'il était loin, elle poussa un grognement de frustration en donnant un coup de pied dans le masque de métal. A quoi bon faire tous ces efforts pour se cacher si c'était pour être découverte aussi bêtement ? Elle se maudit intérieurement et le ramassa pour le mettre rageusement sur sa tête. Elle enfila rapidement sa tunique et sa cape, et quitta la pièce avec un geste de colère contre la pauvre porte qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

Au moins maintenant, elle savait à quoi ressemblait le général Hux quand il ne hurlait pas.


	2. Chapitre II: Toss the Dice

Hello !

Merci pour vos très gentilles reviews et commentaires, je n'ai pas répondu parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais sachez que vous avez réchauffé mon petit coeur. Pour ce qui est des deux ou trois questions que j'ai vues, j'ai envie de dire : vous verrez bien et ce chapitre devrait répondre en partie à vos interrogations, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de révéler tous mes secrets eheheh ! **Des fesses, des fesses, des fesses !**

(Promis, je m'entraîne à avoir des choses à dire pour les prochaines fois.)

Excusez-moi pour le petit délai par rapport à Wattpad, FFN faisait des siennes !

 _Et que la Force soit avec vous._

* * *

Dans la douce lueur dorée de la fin d'après-midi, le sabre laser de Ben Solo crépitait et vibrait au rythme de ses mouvements. La vive lumière bleue qu'il renvoyait sur sa peau déjà si pâle naturellement creusait des ombres étranges sur son visage et ses vêtements simples. Comme un danseur en équilibre sur un fil invisible, Ben foulait le sol en pierre avec une légèreté qu'il avait presque oubliée. Depuis qu'il avait appris par une lettre de sa mère que le tristement célèbre seigneur Sith Darth Vader et Anakin Skywalker, son grand-père, étaient en fait la même personne, il avait eu l'impression qu'un trou noir sans fond s'était formé au creux de ses entrailles. Un dragon de noirceur qui avait été endormi depuis si longtemps s'était réveillé pour lui souffler des doutes et des rumeurs sombres et le brûler de l'intérieur.

Ses mouvements se firent plus brutaux, plus nets, et sa respiration s'arrêta. Il fit tournoyer le sabre en forme de croix dans sa main avec un geste qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir répété des centaines de fois. Ben avait construit sa lame de lumière lui-même, sous la direction de son maître, Luke. Mais au final, elle n'était pas plus équilibrée que lui, et dans un sens, ça lui allait bien comme ça. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, il resserra sa prise sur la garde de métal et trancha l'air vivement, avec ce bruit caractéristique que faisaient les sabres laser en bougeant. Pendant une seconde, il sentit le sabre faire partie de lui, être un prolongement de son bras, comme une évidence. Le métal d'ordinaire froid et impersonnel avait capté la chaleur de sa main et la transpiration moite faisait coller l'arme à sa peau.

Ben était dans la salle la plus excentrée du temple Jedi où il vivait avec Luke et les autres padawans depuis bien longtemps. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du jour où il était arrivé. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa mère était bien trop affairée et importante pour s'occuper de lui, et que son père était un esprit bien trop revêche pour s'assagir et s'intéresser à sa famille. Et son oncle, quant à lui, était bien trop préoccupé - à raison - par l'ascension fulgurante du Premier Ordre et l'accélération de l'enseignement qu'il donnait pour pouvoir le comprendre. Il avait toujours été là, avec seulement des instructions à suivre, une quantité extraordinaire de possibilités réfrénées et une immense épée de damoclès qui lui pendait au dessus de la tête, comme si au fond, tout le monde n'attendait que le moment où il ferait une erreur pour pouvoir lui tomber dessus.

S'il venait ici, c'était d'abord pour être seul, parce qu'il savait que personne ne viendrait dans cette partie du temple, éloignée du reste. En hiver, la salle à moitié ouverte sur l'extérieur était bien trop froide pour intéresser d'autres padawans, et en été, la lumière pénétrait bien trop étrangement dans la salle pour être agréable. Mais Ben aimait cette pièce, une moitié baignée dans la lumière rassurante des soleils, et l'autre envahie par l'ombre poussiéreuse qui régnait. Et surtout, un des murs était recouvert d'immenses miroirs qui faisaient presque penser à une salle de danse plus qu'à une salle d'entrainement, ça lui plaisait. La planète en elle-même était particulièrement belle, des montagnes rocheuses, des plateaux recouverts de champs de fleurs et des forêts clairsemées un peu partout. C'était un endroit agréable où vivre, si seulement il avait pu en profiter. A travers le mur ouvert sur l'extérieur, il pouvait sans peine apercevoir son vaisseau, de taille semblable au légendaire bâtiment de son père. Si seulement son irresponsable de géniteur n'avait pas perdu le Faucon Millenium, il aurait pu être à lui et l'attendre patiemment dans le hangar, tout prêt à partir pour explorer le monde et la galaxie. Mais non, les choses n'étaient pas ainsi, et le vaisseau qui prenait la poussière n'était que le SS Actium Fate.

Ben ne pouvait pas se plaindre, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était heureux. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ici, et il faisait partie des meilleurs. Mais même entouré, il se sentait toujours seul, toujours incapable de calmer le dragon sauvage dans son ventre. Au fond de lui, il n'adhérait pas au code des Jedi qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Mais la lourde responsabilité de son nom et de son potentiel pesait douloureusement sur ses épaules, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sentait bien qu'il n'apprendrait plus rien ici, et la soif de savoir et de comprendre le monde, l'envie de devenir plus puissant, le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

Une légère brise vint caresser ses boucles brunes et soulever sa tresse. S'il était venu s'isoler aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour s'entrainer. Juste pour se défouler avant de prendre une décision. Ben doutait, beaucoup. Plus le temps passait, plus il était rongé de l'intérieur, par cette idée que sa place n'était pas ici, par ce fait que malgré tous les enseignements de son maître, il y avait quelque chose de plus qui l'attendait ailleurs. Il se savait prêt à devenir lui-même Maître Jedi, ce n'était qu'une affaire de jours à présent. Mais que ferait-il après ça ? Devrait-il rester au temple, à entrainer d'autres élèves à la Force comme lui l'avait été pendant toutes ces années ? Ou devrait-il rejoindre les rangs de la résistance et combattre un Ordre dont il ne savait rien ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à abandonner la vie et la passion qui l'animait, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose, quelque part, l'attendait.

Éteignant son sabre laser, il se redressa pour quitter sa position de combat et sentit chacun de ses muscles se détendre. Ben se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le coin de la salle où il avait laissé ses affaires en faisant jouer son épaule. Sa respiration saccadée et les lèvres pincées, son esprit était ailleurs mais il avait toujours assez conscience de son monde pour se souvenir qu'il devait au moins laisser un mot ou une explication avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il essuya rapidement la sueur de son visage avec la serviette qui l'attendait et il s'agenouilla. Il posa son arme au sol dans un geste lent et contrôlé, avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son matériel de calligraphie. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il ne savait même pas quoi écrire. Derrière lui, les soleils commençaient leur douce descente vers l'horizon et l'air portait ce parfum de sueur, de poussière et de pin qui flottait dans la salle silencieuse. La tête vide et le coeur lourd, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure comme pour se concentrer.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et glissa sa main libre dans son sac pour y trouver l'objet métallique qu'il cherchait. Quand ses doigts échauffés par l'effort rencontrèrent le froid des dés dorés de son père, un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ben s'en empara et les observa longuement. Pour une fois qu'ils allaient lui servir. Il n'était pas joueur, ni sentimental, mais il avait à un moment eu la sensation que garder ce maigre présent paternel lui serait utile un jour ou l'autre. Et ses intuitions le trompaient rarement. Avalant sa salive, il sentait que sa voix était prête à dérailler à n'importe quel instant.

"Alors... Pair, je reste. Impair, je pars. Allons-y." dit-il tout haut, comme pour se donner du courage - ou peut-être une légitimité - et prouver à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il n'allait pas encore s'écrouler.

Portant l'objet qu'il tenait du bout des doigts à sa bouche, il souffla légèrement sur les dés d'or avant de les faire danser dans ses grandes mains jointes. Il ne savait pas quel résultat il espérait. Une raison de rester ? Une raison de partir ? Il ferma les yeux et lança les dés comme s'il s'apprêtait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Il prit un long moment, seul face à lui-même, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il s'assit en tailleur et se força à poser ses mains moites sur ses genoux dans un geste excessivement lent. Il respira, doucement. Il expira. Plusieurs fois, il hésita à ne jamais constater le résultat et à partir de la salle en emportant ses affaires sans un regard en arrière. Mais Ben n'était pas comme ça. Et il avait besoin de savoir ce que la Force voulait pour lui, il avait besoin qu'on lui donne une raison.

Il releva la tête et fixa son reflet dans le miroir en ouvrant les yeux. Il ne se trouvait pas très beau, malgré ce qu'on lui disait. Sa peau luisait légèrement à cause de la sueur de son entrainement, et la lumière dorée des soleils n'allait pas très bien à son teint d'albâtre. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, rebelles et beaucoup trop longs pour un padawan - bien qu'ils ne dépassent pas ses oreilles, il était déjà dans la catégorie des rebelles capillaires au sein des élèves. Ses iris étaient noirs si intenses et pourtant si vides. Il sentit l'émotion le prendre à la gorge et se força à déglutir difficilement pour empêcher les larmes de lui embuer les yeux. Est-ce que sa mère serait déçue de lui s'il partait ? Est-ce que ça ferait de lui un traître ? Et le dragon dans ses entrailles grogna, encore une fois.

Soudain, son reflet oscilla dans les grands miroirs de la salle. Il se frotta les yeux, persuadé qu'il n'était décidément pas très bon pour contrôler ses émotions, mais quand l'image que le verre poli lui renvoyait se précisa, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Une vague de froid et de sévérité glissa contre sa joue, et Ben frissonna soudain. L'odeur vague et entêtante de la pièce avait cédé sa place à un parfum aseptisé de plastique et de cuir. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se concentra sur son reflet. Sauf que ce n'était pas son reflet, pas du tout. A moins qu'il ne soit subitement devenu une jeune femme élégante et bronzée avec des cheveux châtains noués strictement en une haute queue de cheval, c'était le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il voyait à la place du sien.

La fille dans le miroir eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle laissa le bout de ses doigts contre la surface froide. Elle avait l'air tout aussi perdue que lui, au fond. Quand elle s'approcha si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser en faisant la même chose, le trou noir béant dans son ventre se transforma en plaie ouverte. Plus il se perdait dans son regard noisette, plus il sentait une lame de métal s'enfoncer profondément dans ses tripes, et plus le nuage de douleur sourde et indistincte recouvrait son esprit. C'était elle, c'était de sa faute. C'était sa peine qu'il ressentait.

Ben baissa les yeux pour retrouver une contenance face à la souffrance insoutenable qu'il subissait, et dans le même coup d'oeil, il aperçut les dés qu'il avait subitement oubliés.

4\. Et 2.

Pair.

Il serra les dents et la douleur dans sa poitrine lui déchira le coeur. Ce n'était pas le résultat qu'il attendait, maintenant il s'en rendait bien compte.

Quand il remonta les yeux, la fille du reflet jeta des regards incertains autour d'elle, mais son visage restait dans une pénombre incompréhensible. La salle était poussiéreuse et mal éclairée, mais pas assez sombre pour qu'elle soit si peu visible. Donc, elle était ailleurs. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Ben s'abandonna à la douleur qui rongeait son corps. Il ne lutta pas. Et, doucement, comme un rêve qui s'effaçait au réveil, elle disparut pour le laisser seul. Le côté obscur l'envahit comme un baume sur ses blessures et un remède à ses maux. Le froid lui mordit la peau et il eut l'impression d'avoir été figé. Comme s'il avait trouvé une faille dans le temps, comme s'il avait été en dehors de lui pendant un court instant, le dragon noir sembla flotter autour de lui plutôt que le dévorer de l'intérieur.

La douceur de la température, la lumière des soleils qui déclinait, l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air, tout était revenu, et la douleur avait disparu du même coup. Et Ben contemplait le miroir comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas dans le code Jedi. Et qu'une douleur telle ne pouvait pas venir de lui, pas si soudainement. Il se perdit à nouveau dans son reflet, sans entendre ni voir ce qui se passait derrière lui.

S'il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, Ben aurait surement trouvé des réponses aux questions qui lui ternissait l'esprit, mais il ne l'eut malheureusement pas. Luke se tenait derrière lui, le regard emprunt d'une folie et d'une déception sans pareilles. Comme tiré de sa torpeur, Ben attira son sabre laser à lui et l'alluma juste assez rapidement pour contrer la puissante attaque que son Maître avait lancée sur lui.

"Q-qu'est-ce que... ?!"

"Tu croyais quoi ? Que je n'allais pas le sentir ?! Tu n'as même pas résisté !" hurla le Maître à son élève.

Les deux lames de lumière s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois avant que la Force de Luke n'envoie Ben violemment contre le miroir, qui éclata en mille morceaux. Il ramena son bras près de son visage en entendant le bruit clair et strident du verre brisé pour se protéger, mais un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'arrière lui renvoya seulement son reflet déchiqueté ; le miroir disloqué était toujours presque entier au mur malgré le choc. La pression du sabre laser vert contre le bleu faisait trembler la main pourtant si puissante du padawan, mais il ne céda pas. Plié sous la contrainte, il était acculé contre le verre brisé et ne voyait plus aucune échappatoire.

Le visage recouvert d'incompréhension et de surprise, il se défendit par réflexe alors que le maître s'apprêtait à relancer une attaque et envoya Luke valser contre un mur dans un choc violent avec la Force, l'assommant du même coup. La pression dans son bras se relâcha subitement mais ses muscles se crispèrent dans son corps tout entier.

Ben écarquilla les yeux et pensa à peine à éteindre son sabre laser dans un moment de lucidité. Il se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur le miroir brisé dans son dos, sans lâcher du regard son Maître inconscient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un nuage de poussière recouvrait son corps, mais il était certain qu'il était encore en vie. Quand ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et qu'il allait bientôt manquer d'air. Le souffle saccadé, il se força à inspirer et expirer à des intervalles réguliers, comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Il jeta des coups d'oeil paniqués partout autour de lui, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne d'autres qu'eux.

Ses oreilles sifflaient. Le terrible et incessant bruit commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il devait partir. Déchiré par la culpabilité et la sensation de s'être mis dans ce pétrin tout seul, Ben ramassa son sac et se précipita pour remettre toutes ses maigres possessions à l'intérieur. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et sa tête tournait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse prendre une décision correcte à ce moment là.

Ses affaires en main et le souffle toujours aussi court, il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux dés dorés qui le narguaient encore à ses pieds, devant le miroir brisé. Ben déglutit, et se baissa pour s'accroupir. Il prit le dé qui affichait un 2 entre ses doigts tremblants et le retourna, tout doucement.

4\. Et 3.

Impair.

"Je pars." chuchota-t-il doucement.

Il fixa son reflet morcelé un long moment, et dehors, il pouvait voir le début de la nuit s'installer. Il lança un dernier regard à la salle qui avait été sienne pendant si longtemps, et à son Maître qui gisait encore. Sans un mot de plus, il s'empara des deux dés d'un seul geste et les glissa dans la poche de son sac. Ben Solo allait partir, loin d'ici.


	3. Chapitre III: Bound to See my Other Side

Hello !

Merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore exactement. Je dirais pour l'instant que mon fil conducteur en prévoit environ une dizaine. Ceci dit, si d'autres idées me viennent en tête, il est possible que ça dure un peu plus longtemps.

Et dernière chose concernant le petit détail que vous allez sûrement remarquer… oui, c'est fait exprès. Je sais que vous allez vous poser la question après avoir lu le chapitre, donc autant vous répondre tout de suite eheheh.

PETIT EDIT : il me semble que les reviews sont buguées ! Je vois le compteur augmenter mais je ne peux pas les lire... sachez que je vous aime quand même, et j'espère que ça sera vite réparé !

 _Et que la force soit avec vous._

* * *

Sa mission, c'était lui. Luke Skywalker. Ça avait toujours été à propos de lui, dans tous les systèmes de la galaxie. Et maintenant qu'il était, selon les rumeurs qui couraient au sein de la résistance, reclus dans un temple à entraîner une nouvelle génération de Jedi, il fallait qu'elle aille le chercher. Kira Ren soupira et pressa le salvateur bouton qui enclenchait le pilote automatique de son vaisseau déjà en vitesse lumière. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise pilote, mais elle appréciait de pouvoir avoir les mains libres. Après une dernière instruction complètement inutile du général Hux qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'adresser à elle qu'avec une gêne palpable, elle coupa manuellement toutes les communications. Elle en avait simplement trop entendu pour aujourd'hui, et son voyage s'annonçait long malgré la rapidité de son petit engin personnel.

La rencontre avec Snoke dans la salle rouge ne s'était pas bien passée. Parfois, elle souffrait moins, quand elle avait autre chose à penser ou quand elle était déjà bien trop fatiguée pour ressentir quoique ce soit. Quand il n'avait rien à chercher. Mais après des mois à ne rien faire, elle avait eu l'esprit bien trop vif et aux aguets, ses doutes et ses hésitations se lisaient facilement même sans l'usage de la Force. Et lui, son maître, était furieux d'avoir appris qu'il existait une carte - un fragment tout du moins - qui pourrait conduire le Premier Ordre à trouver le dernier Jedi avant la rébellion. Sans lui, la résistance avait perdu d'avance. Alors Kira Ren avait fait les frais de sa colère, comme toujours.

Et comme l'univers semblait persister à la narguer d'une ironie aigre-douce, elle volait à toute vitesse vers Jakku. Elle aurait préféré n'importe quelle planète plutôt que celle là, où elle avait passé tant de temps. Mais non, évidemment, il fallait que ça soit cette décharge grandeur nature qui détienne la précieuse carte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à l'horloge digitale, qui lui indiqua qu'il lui restait au moins douze heures de vol. Au moins, elle aurait le temps de se préparer à y remettre les pieds. Elle se leva prestement.

Doucement, elle retira son masque pour le poser sur le siège du pilote. Elle décrocha son sabre laser de sa ceinture et le laissa choir sans plus de délicatesse à côté de son casque. Elle jeta un regard emprunt d'une douleur visible à ses affaires et serra les dents. Kira Ren déglutit difficilement en scrutant son arme à la forme si singulière. Ce sabre, elle l'avait fait elle-même. C'était sa protection, son attaque et son meilleur compagnon à la fois. Malgré l'étrange forme très allongée de sa garde, le bâton de métal aux extrémités forgées pour accueillir les lames de lumière convenait parfaitement à son style de combat. Basé à la fois sur l'équilibre et la maîtrise, il reflétait qui elle était vraiment.

Mais à cet instant, Kira Ren eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle se dégoûtait, en réalité. Elle avait été capable de suivre tous les ordres, d'exécuter tous les meurtres, d'obéir à toutes les directives… et pour quoi ? Elle ne savait plus. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle arracha ses yeux à ce triste spectacle qu'elle donnait pour aller méditer sur son lit. Au moins, à une distance pareille, Snoke ne pouvait plus lire son esprit, même s'il pouvait toujours sentir sa présence.

De l'autre côté de la galaxie, Ben Solo ne savait pas où il allait. Il avait seulement indiqué des coordonnées au hasard à son pilote automatique ; qu'importait la destination quand c'était la distance qui comptait réellement. Plus loin il serait de Luke, mieux il se porterait. Quelque part, dans les fluctuations de la Force, il pouvait les sentir, lui et les autres apprentis. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Et au fond de son coeur, il ne savait même pas si c'était lui qui avait trahi son maître, ou l'inverse.

Le voyant des communications entrantes s'alluma brutalement pour le sortir de ses pensées. Ben grogna vers la lumière qui clignotait et abaissa le petit levier qui servait à autoriser les messages. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui parle, pas maintenant. Et il ne manquerait à personne. Le temps que ses parents soient mis au courant, il serait déjà loin. Du moins, il espérait. Son avenir était on ne pouvait plus incertain, maintenant. Il jeta un regard mauvais à tous les contrôles du cockpit et se leva du siège de pilote. Les manoeuvres étaient bien plus aisées avec un co-pilote, mais il était seul. Heureusement, un des rares avantages que lui avait procuré son ascendance se trouvait être son habileté au volant de n'importe quel vaisseau. On ne se refaisait pas, après tout. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré un meilleur pilote que lui.

Pendant que la vue des étoiles se troublait autour de lui, Ben s'étira. Il était resté si longtemps crispé, accroché à un passé et à des responsabilités qui lui étaient tombés dessus sans qu'il n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Maintenant qu'il avait l'éternité et la galaxie devant les yeux, à portée de main, il avait le droit de prendre son temps pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se leva souplement du siège de pilote pour aller s'occuper pendant son probablement long voyage.

Poussé par la faim - et peut-être un peu par l'ennui aussi - il se dirigea vers la réserve de nourriture pour calmer l'ouragan qui lui tordait les entrailles. Pour une fois, ce n'était ni la solitude, ni la colère, ni les profondes abysses de noirceur secrète dans son coeur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, mais juste un simple besoin humain et naturel de manger. Ben ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais il était soulagé. La culpabilité l'affectait, mais pas assez pour lui couper l'envie de manger, ou de vivre.

Comme une évidence, quand il referma la porte du placard, elle était là. La fille dans le miroir, avec ses effluves de cuir, de plastique et son odeur de javel, elle était simplement assise en tailleur sur le sol, les paupières closes. Elle se tenait droite, les mains jointes, et Ben pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière et douce, comme si elle dormait. La fille à la queue de cheval châtain, la fille aux yeux noisettes, la fille qui avait volé son reflet, la fille dans l'ombre, la fille aux vêtements immaculés et à la tenue parfaite, elle était tout ça à la fois. Mais pour lui, c'était surtout elle qui avait provoqué la colère de Luke, et qui l'avait poussé à quitter le cocon dans lequel il avait été préservé toute sa vie. Il n'était pas certain de lui en vouloir, cependant. C'était un peu à cause d'elle qu'il avait l'impression de courir après un destin trop grand pour lui, et grâce à elle que le dragon sauvage dans ses entrailles s'était calmé - l'espace d'un instant au moins.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa en tailleur devant elle, avec une discrétion sans pareille. Ben l'observait en silence, intrigué et surpris en même temps. Elle avait le visage de quelqu'un qui souffrait, quelque part dans la paix que sa méditation pouvait lui apporter. Elle était à la fois fine et musclée, son corps semblait rudement entraîné et solide. Ses cernes, ses cicatrices et ses blessures récentes, il voyait toute son histoire dans ses traits et pourtant il était incapable de comprendre qui elle était, et pourquoi elle était là. Sa sensibilité à la Force le lui prouvait, elle était bien réelle. Il fut tenté, à plusieurs reprise, de la sortir de sa torpeur pour lui poser ses questions. Mais Ben ne voulait pas la troubler, qui était-il pour oser déranger quelqu'un alors que lui-même avait fui les confrontations. Alors, il attendait.

Perdue dans ses pensées et dans les méandres de sa méditation, Kira Ren était assise sur son lit de fortune. Ses jambes croisées et ses minimes mouvements incontrôlés avaient légèrement plissé le drap blanc parfaitement repassé qui l'accueillait. En réalité, l'ambiance sombre et renfermée de son vaisseau n'était pas l'endroit idéal où se vider l'esprit. Chaque odeur, chaque bruit, chaque coup d'oeil en dehors de son cocon intérieur lui rappelait le Premier Ordre et la mission qu'elle se forçait à oublier - l'espace d'un instant au moins. Elle grogna un peu, et se concentra en fronçant les sourcils avec un air sévère. Sur les traits droits et réguliers de son visage, on aurait pu lire beaucoup de choses. Mais il n'y avait personne, Kira Ren était seule face à elle-même.

Dans l'immensité de la Force qui s'étendait tout autour et à l'intérieur d'elle, elle sentit brusquement une très fine et légère vibration, et se décida à l'ignorer malgré le frisson qui lui avait glissé sur la peau. Elle était seule, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans ce vaisseau, et elle le savait. Ce n'était probablement rien. Durant de longues minutes, elle eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - l'observait. De ce sentiment dérangeant et intrusif, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher.

Les yeux toujours fermé, un bruit qui lui sembla assourdissant dans le silence ambiant l'obligea à sortir de sa méditation. Soudain, Kira Ren afficha une expression de stupeur et dans un réflexe infortuné, elle tendit brutalement la main pour attirer son sabre laser à elle. Mais malheureusement, elle se rappela bien trop tard qu'elle l'avait laissée dans le cockpit de son vaisseau, hors de portée. Elle se maudit et jura silencieusement de ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Maintenant, elle devait faire face.

L'homme devant elle lui était étrangement familier. Ce regard sombre, cette mâchoire puissante, cette fine tresse qui glissait sur son épaule droite en partant de ses boucles brunes rebelles, elle avait l'impression de connaître ce visage constellé de grains de beauté par coeur. Il était assis en tailleur devant elle, croquant dans une pomme comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle retint sa respiration et sonda la Force. Il était réel, pas une de ses hallucinations ou de ses cauchemars si réalistes qu'elle avait souvent, après les batailles et les missions. Il était réel, mais il n'était pas ici avec elle. Rey plongea son regard dans le sien, comme pour chercher des réponses.

"Tu es… vous êtes l'homme dans le reflet." chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait eu du mal à le dire. Comme si l'évoquer à haute voix rendait la chose plus réelle, comme si elle trahissait un secret qu'elle avait promis de garder. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et les battements précipités de son coeur ne se calmaient pas. Le regard figé vers ses mains jointes, elle tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler la rougeur qu'elle sentait brûler ses joues. Elle se sentait toute petite, désemparée et surtout impuissante face à ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

"Et tu es la fille dans le miroir." dit-il simplement, sans s'occuper des conventions sociales ou des politesses.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'elle, qui avait réagi impulsivement et qui s'en mordait maintenant les doigts. Rey était persuadée que la connexion avait été de son fait, et que celle-ci l'était également, mais sa réponse similaire à la sienne lui indiquait un chemin bien différent. Elle releva rapidement la tête dans un hoquet de surprise.

"Attends… tu ne fais pas ça ? Ce n'est pas toi ?" demanda-t-elle, de but en blanc.

"Honnêtement, je pensais que c'était toi." répondit-il à demi-mot en détournant le regard, gêné par cet aveu de faiblesse et d'ignorance.

Ben Solo n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à cerner la Force et ses subtilités, mais ce lien à la limite du tangible était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait un jour imaginé. Il remarqua sa gêne, mais aussi la façon qu'elle avait eu de suivre l'abandon du vouvoiement. Quand elle avait baissé les yeux, il avait failli suivre. Ben avait toujours été un solitaire ; la conversation, ça n'avait clairement jamais été son fort. Il serra les dents et scruta la jeune fille sans rien dire. Quand il était concentré ou qu'il réfléchissait, sa mâchoire se contractait tellement que les muscles de son cou et ses épaules se tendaient tous, les uns après les autres, lui donnant cet air crispé de celui qui peinait à se contrôler.

"Je… je suis Rey." hésita-t-elle en lui rendant son intense regard.

Elle lui avait donné son prénom. Parce qu'en face de ces yeux inquisiteurs, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite fille. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de se mettre à nue, de tout recommencer avec lui. Elle voulait oublier Kira Ren dans son regard et ne redevenir que Rey. La Force avait créé un lien si puissant que leurs émotions, leurs sensations et leurs sentiments se mélangeaient presque pour ne faire qu'un. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la pomme dans laquelle ses dents s'échouaient à chaque bouchée, elle pouvait sentir la poussière sur ses vêtements et l'odeur épicée du vétiver qui se dégageait de son cou. Elle pouvait ressentir l'équilibre fragile et la fine couche de glace sur laquelle il marchait en permanence, jusqu'au dragon qui lui dévorait les entrailles à le rendre fou. Elle aurait pu attraper sa solitude à deux mains et l'étrangler.

"Rey. C'est joli." dit-il avec un air beaucoup plus détaché qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Elle l'observait sous toutes les coutures et Ben pouvait sentir son regard glisser sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il se sentait proche d'elle comme il ne s'était jamais senti proche de quelqu'un d'autre, et il avait presque l'impression qu'il aurait pu toucher du bout du doigt ses sentiments s'il l'avait voulu. Elle était complètement ouverte à lui et il pouvait sentir la noirceur de son coeur et les regrets qui envahissait son corps, jour après jour, comme si c'était les siens. Pendant qu'elle semblait respirer pour la première fois après une longue période sans air, Ben quant à lui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Il se savait bien trop imprévisible, incontrôlable, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à transmettre à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui, même si la Force l'y obligeait. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne savait même pas si elle était de la résistance… ou peut-être même du Premier Ordre.

"De quel côté es-tu ?"

Elle l'avait devancé. Visiblement, son esprit était embrumé par les mêmes interrogations que lui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment si semblables ?

"Tu ne préfères pas savoir qui je suis avant ?" s'étonna Ben.

Rey esquissa un mouvement de recul avec un air légèrement surpris. Elle lui avait dit son nom, son nom profond, qui elle était vraiment et pas qui les gens pensaient qu'elle était. Mais lui ne s'était pas présenté.

"Si." admit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle réprima un sourire. Son attitude presque insolente et nonchalante lui changeait de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, pour lui rappeler ses heures de liberté qu'elle avait passées sur Jakku. Les protocoles, les pièces aseptisées où elle lisait des courriers impersonnels en attendant de recevoir des généraux ou des amiraux dont elle ne se souvenait même plus le nom, tout ça n'existait plus ici. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. La peur qui se lisait dans les yeux de ceux qui osaient la regarder, le léger tremblement qu'ils avaient tous en passant à côté d'elle, alors que lui, il n'était qu'un homme d'à peu près son âge qui passait sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et qui triturait sa tresse d'une main en mangeant sa pomme de l'autre. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être elle-même, pour la première fois depuis des années.

"Kylo." annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire résigné.

Ben soupira. Pendant les quelques secondes qui lui avaient donné assez de répit pour réfléchir à sa réponse, il s'était souvenu juste à temps de cet ancien surnom que les padawans du temple lui donnaient, à l'époque. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir, mais il avait répondu avec son instinct. Il lui sembla soudainement que le temps où il s'entraînait avec eux était terriblement lointain.

"Alors ? De quel côté es-tu, Kylo ?" demanda-t-elle avec un regard douloureux.

C'était important, pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quelle réponse elle aurait préféré entendre. Le Premier Ordre, pour la facilité de savoir qu'il n'était pas envoyé pour l'espionner ou lui soutirer des informations ? La Résistance, pour le soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle en dehors de ce monde de violence, de lois et de régime totalitaire ? Rey déglutit difficilement, et plus la réponse tardait à venir, plus elle doutait et regrettait d'avoir osé poser la question.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de savoir ?"

Une question pour répondre à une question, Ben était devenu terriblement bon à ce jeu là. Il la toisa du regard, mais elle sembla soudainement faible et résignée, comme si elle avait été drainée de sa force vitale. Au vu des cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux, il était même étonné qu'elle soit encore consciente.

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-elle tout bas, avec une douceur surprenante.

Rey soutint son regard pendant un long moment. Elle se força à expirer, lentement, pour inspirer à nouveau. Le bruit strident qui lui tournait autour des oreilles disparaissait dès qu'il parlait, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de tenir ses paupières ouvertes plus longtemps. Elle était si fatiguée, si vulnérable. Elle sentait le poids de ses responsabilités, de sa culpabilité et de ses actes s'alléger. La chaleur du vaisseau, et sa température corporelle à lui qui émanait vers elle, tout l'enveloppait et la berçait dans un cocon de bienveillance dont elle n'avait que si peu profité au cours de sa vie. Elle se sentait lourde, cotonneuse et elle se sentait partir. Mais elle faisait confiance à l'homme dans le reflet, pour une obscure raison. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils étaient à probablement des milliards d'années-lumière l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se mentir ou de se cacher des choses.

"Attends… tu sais utiliser la Force. Qui a été ton maître ?!"

La phrase à moitié paniquée se perdit dans le vide, et Rey tomba sur le côté. Elle était seule dans son vaisseau et l'odeur de poussière et de vétiver avait disparu avec Kylo. Elle sombra dans l'obscurité et s'endormit.

Ben avait lancé sa question comme une bouteille à la mer, mais leur lien s'était rompu au moment même où il avait senti Rey lui échapper pour rejoindre un sommeil sans rêve. Il jura à haute voix et jeta les restes de sa pomme à travers la pièce - qui atterrirent par un miracle certain dans la poubelle. Il se releva, un peu endolori d'avoir passé du temps assis à même le sol. Il se surprit même à se demander si la fille dans le miroir s'était endormie par terre, ou bien sur son lit. Il ne la voyait qu'elle, et pas son environnement ni l'endroit où elle était. C'était comme si elle venait à lui. Sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer, il espérait que peut-être, la prochaine fois que la Force les mettrait en contact, il saurait comment la rejoindre.

Rey. Il avait la bouche sèche et les yeux humides. Ben avait la terrible sensation que le prénom avait été gravé dans son esprit. Soudain, son vaisseau paraissait terriblement vide. Et le dragon dans son ventre grogna.


	4. Chapitre IV: I Did Something Bad

Hello !

Pardon d'avoir un peu (beaucoup) tardé pour ce chapitre, mais c'était pour la bonne cause (je crois, peut-être pas tant que ça en fait). Je vous remercie encore pour votre enthousiasme et vos mots très mignons !

 _Et que la force soit avec vous._

* * *

Jakku. Horrible décharge à taille planétaire, recouverte de sable, de transpiration et de pilleurs. Et à travers les odeurs de rouille et de brûlé, seule celle de la sueur dénotait encore des autres. Le soleil frappait, mais pas comme ces doux jours dorés qu'on pouvait vivre dans le calme d'autres planètes, non. Plutôt ce genre de sensation assommante et douloureuse qui forçait les paupières à se fermer et qui tapait si fort sur les têtes déjà bien abîmées.

Sous son masque de plastique et de métal, la chaleur était étouffante. Kira Ren suffoquait presque, et sa transpiration mouillait ses cheveux bien qu'elle ait pris soin de les attacher, comme tous les matins. Elle regrettait amèrement cette décision. Elle avait hésité : sortir de son vaisseau en tant que Kira Ren, imposer sa loi et faire peur, ou bien sortir en tant que Rey, la petite fille insignifiante qui connaissait le lieu comme sa poche. Et puis, elle avait sans doute sous-estimé l'horreur de l'air qui consumait les peaux, elle avait oublié comment c'était. Alors elle était là, recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur sous ses épais vêtements noirs, peinant à respirer à travers le casque.

Elle était ici pour deux raisons. D'abord, elle devait trouver la carte qui allait la mener à Luke Skywalker - qu'elle savait de source plus ou moins sûre être ici. Ensuite, elle avait raté son atterrissage, et heureusement, son vaisseau s'était posé en catastrophe à l'extérieur de la ville - loin des regards. Mais maintenant, il n'allait pas pouvoir démarrer de sitôt, pas sans un nouveau compresseur. Elle avait rageusement frappé le tableau de bord, dans l'espoir que le diagnostic automatique se soit trompé, mais non pas l'ombre d'une erreur. Elle allait bien devoir trouver une pièce, ici, sur cette décharge géante.

Le masque, l'allure, la puissance. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Rey s'arrache à sa contemplation pour revêtir une fois de plus la peau de Kira Ren. Elle avait scruté le miroir, observé son reflet et tous les défauts qu'elle trouvait à son visage, dans l'espoir de revoir celui qui n'était pas le sien. Il y avait eu quelque chose de rassurant, de sain, de normal dans leur presque rencontre. Son coeur s'était serré, et honteuse de s'abandonner à de telles rêveries, elle avait remis son masque et son manteau pour mettre un pied dehors. Tout de suite, la chaleur étouffante et lourde l'avait prise au corps, et même maintenant, quelques heures plus tard, elle ne s'était toujours pas accommodée à ça. Elle errait difficilement dans les rues de fortune et entre les étals délabrés, à la recherche de sa pièce manquante - et de sa carte. Quelques questions, quelques silences, juste ce qu'il fallait de terreur et de douceur pour ne pas avoir à sortir son arme. La planète n'avait pas changé, mais elle si.

Le tableau de bord clignotait comme une guirlande, ou une salle d'arcade. Ben avait beau être un des meilleurs pilotes de la galaxie, il n'avait pas pour autant de grandes capacités en mécanique. Il ne savait même pas comment le compresseur ne l'avait pas lâché avant, et priait pour qu'il tienne un peu plus, au moins le temps d'atterrir quelque part sans trop de casse. Son visage se ferma alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les différents leviers devant lui, et il déglutit difficilement. Son vaisseau n'était pourtant pas si vieux, ni mal entretenu… Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il avait vu aller si loin sans exploser en vol. Ben jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa carte, à son radar et à son gps. Le point de coordonnées qu'il avait rentré au hasard - le plus loin possible - n'était vraiment pas à côté, mais une planète habitée semblait proche de sa trajectoire. Avec un peu de chance, il l'atteindrait avant d'avoir à régler une véritable catastrophe. Alors que le cockpit de son vaisseau se transformait progressivement en discothèque, Ben entra en vitesse les nouvelles coordonnées et se surprit à prier pour arriver en seul morceau.

D'abord, tout s'éteignit brusquement. Le noir qui engloutissait le vaisseau fut vite remplacé par cette lumière rouge inquiétante qui annonçait souvent des dommages critiques. Ben retint sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, incertain. Le silence était pesant, et anormal. Quand il osa enfin ouvrir les paupières pour jeter des coups d'oeil à moitié paniqués à droite et à gauche, tout se passa très vite. Un flash, rouge, jaune, blanc peut-être ? Et soudain, tout trembla autour de lui et un violent coup sur l'arrière de la tête acheva ses angoisses.

Tout ça pour ça. Ben Solo avait tout quitté sur un coup de tête, laissé derrière lui un avenir brillant, des compagnons, une famille, un maître et... tout ça pour ça. Pour crever la bouche ouverte dans un misérable crash de son vaisseau sur une planète insignifiante et sale, entouré par les hurlements de l'alarme d'urgence et une chaleur étouffante. Il peinait tellement à respirer qu'il s'imagina mille et une flamme lécher l'intérieur du cockpit. Sa vue brouillée et ses sens chancelants ne lui furent d'aucune aide. Etrangement, Ben se sentait bien. Il flottait, sur un petit nuage, dans son cocon, à l'extérieur de lui. Et puis, plus rien.

Il y eut un gros bruit difficilement identifiable, suivi d'un long silence. Tout le monde, dans les rues, avait cessé ses activités pour lever la tête vers ce nuage de fumée grise qui semblait s'élever dans le ciel non loin de la ville. Kira Ren haussa un sourcil perplexe sous son masque, mais en revint rapidement à ce qu'elle faisait. Visiblement, personne n'avait entendu parler de rien. Elle avait sondé les esprits et les mémoires de déjà plusieurs dizaines de personnes, en vain. Pas de carte. Laissant derrière elle une traînée de gens drainés de leurs forces et terrifiés presque comme une armée de cadavres, elle continuait sa lente recherche pourtant si vaine.

Que de futilités. Kira Ren fit claquer sa langue entre ses dents. Elle en avait marre. Des heures qu'elle traînait, à moitié étouffée, l'air lourd et sec qui se pressait contre sa poitrine, à seulement affronter l'échec encore et encore. Elle lâcha un énorme soupir, et décida de changer de cap. Puisqu'elle ne trouverait pas de carte, elle trouverait bien un compresseur quelque part - dans cette immense décharge, il devait bien y avoir quelques pièces encore fonctionnelles.

Une rue, une autre, et une dernière. Rey savait où elle allait, toujours. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si les années n'avait en rien altéré sa mémoire des lieux, elle filait entre les murs de fortune pour aller là où son instinct la menait. Le magasin était en piteux état. Et même le vendeur, humanoïde approximatif à la peau suintante, semblait aussi abimé que la marchandise. A pas assurés et déterminés, elle s'approcha. Si elle ne pouvait pas avoir ses informations, elle allait au moins pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Elle toisa l'homme de haut en bas, et commença son numéro d'équilibriste.

"Vous allez me donner un compresseur." dit-elle, d'une voix sans appel avec un léger geste de la main.

Il la fixa, et une lourde goutte de sueur tomba de son front pour s'écraser dans son sourcil crispé par l'angoisse. Il essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge étranglée.

"Vous allez me donner un compresseur." recommença-t-elle, sur un ton dangereusement pressant.

"J-je… je suis désolé. Je…" bégaya-t-il, terrorisé.

"Quoi ?"

"J-j'ai vendu le dernier…"

"À qui ?"

Il secoua la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite, agrippé aux vêtements de Kira Ren comme une dernière supplique pour espérer être épargné. Mais il n'y eut que le regard de métal froid, lentement dirigé vers lui - une menace silencieuse. Alors, doucement, il leva une main tremblante vers sa droite. Elle suivit du regard l'hésitante direction pointée, et retint son souffle. Dans un réflexe imperceptible, elle amena sa propre main à sa ceinture, là où reposait son compagnon de lumière. Même pour ça, elle allait devoir se battre ?

Poussiéreux.

Ben était poussiéreux. Et sonné aussi, un peu. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort, malgré le crash imprévu de son vaisseau à quelques kilomètres de la ville. En vérité, il n'y avait pas tant de dégats que ça, mais le coup qu'il s'était pris sur la tête avait vite fait de faire jouer son imagination un peu trop rapidement. Entre l'énorme bosse qu'il arborait maintenant derrière le crâne et le soleil qui lui tapait dessus sans vergogne, Ben avait un peu de mal à marcher droit. Pourtant, il avait pris avant de partir une de ses longues capes sombres dotés d'une capuche que les Jedi chérissait tant. Mais cette horrible chaleur n'avait visiblement pas eu le mémo, et même couvert, il lui semblait que les éléments s'abattaient sur lui pour l'étouffer.

Déjà, il avait mal à la tête. Ensuite, il ne savait pas où il était - les coordonnées entrées à la va-vite sur le tableau de bord avaient bien rapidement disparu de son esprit. Et pour finir, son vaisseau était très clairement hors-service ; il allait avoir du mal à repartir sans la batterie de nouvelles pièces qu'il avait noté être défaillantes - et un bon mécanicien. Et à perte de vue, il y avait du sable. Du ciel, bleu. Et du sable. Jaune. Ou beige. Ben n'était pas sur.

"Je n'aime pas le sable." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il grimpait au sommet d'une dune, le souffle court et la peau recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur et de crasse.

Il avait quitté la carcasse de son vaisseau si précipitamment, qu'il n'avait pas pensé ni à se changer, ni à se laver le visage. En réalité, il ne savait même pas si l'arrivée d'eau fonctionnait encore. Il se maudit intérieurement en se rappelant qu'il avait aussi toujours sa tresse. Aurait-il dû la couper ? Pour définitivement se séparer des Jedi, les quitter, comme il avait tout laissé derrière… Mais avait-il vraiment cessé d'en être un ? Officiellement, il n'était encore qu'un padawan, cependant il savait bien au fond de lui qu'il valait bien autant qu'un maître. Alors, qui était Ben Solo maintenant ? Pas un Jedi, pas un Sith non plus. Juste un homme parmi les autres ? Il chassa cette insidieuse pensée quand il aperçut au loin les bâtiments de ce qui semblait être une ville. Il espéra de toute son âme qu'elle ne soit pas un mirage, et pressa le pas.

La bouche pâteuse et la tête embrumée, Ben déambulait entre les rues, évitant de son mieux les nombreuses personnes pressées dont il semblait toujours être sur le chemin. Presque titubant sous sa capuche, il devait avoir l'air bien ridicule. Et invisible. Il s'en réjouissait, en fait. Personne ne semblait reconnaître ses vêtements, et la tresse caractéristique qui pendait de derrière son oreille jusqu'à son épaule paraissait avoir perdu de sa signification à travers les âges. Il était complètement libre de ses mouvements, un ancien homme de foi à travers les contrebandiers qui y trouvait pourtant sa place. Si seulement le traître soleil ne mettait pas autant d'énergie à le vider de la sienne, il aurait peut-être pu apprécier le moment.

De questions en questions, on avait fini par le diriger vers un vendeur qui aurait probablement ce qu'il lui fallait - ou une partie. Humble et souhaitant rester discret, il avait simplement négocié un prix acceptable, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait pu avoir ce qu'il désirait sans mettre la main à la poche avec un de ses nombreux tours de Force. Reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, Ben marchait lentement dans les rues vers les autres adresses qu'on lui avait soufflé pour le reste. Sous sa capuche sombre, il observait, sans se rendre compte de l'ombre gigantesque et terriblement familière qui le suivait à la trace.

Kira Ren était une chasseresse. Terrible reine des félins à l'affût des moindres mouvements de sa proie, elle avançait prudemment, lentement. Et surtout, il n'était pas question d'une démonstration musclée en public. Elle en avait suffisamment fait, elle redoutait les conséquences d'un possible soulèvement si elle attaquait un citoyen sans raison apparente. Le Premier Ordre ne lui pardonnerait pas une excentricité de plus, non. Parce que tout était à propos de ça, l'ordre. Et si elle le troublait, alors elle deviendrait l'ennemie - précieuse protégée ou non. Et elle avait bien trop à faire pour s'entraîner là dedans. Alors, elle attendait le moment opportun, l'endroit où personne ne verrait.

Devant elle, il marchait trop vite pour être serein, et trop lentement pour être un habitué. Et même à travers son masque qui filtrait les sons et la lumière, elle aurait presque pu entendre sa lourde respiration si elle avait seulement tendu l'oreille. Le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon infini recouvert de sable, et bientôt, la lumière dorée et rougeoyante viendrait lécher les peaux des derniers travailleurs de la journée. Rey s'en souvenait. Le moment où elle pouvait enfin lâcher son fardeau et s'accorder quelques minutes de paresse avant de rentrer dans ce qui lui avait fait office de maison étant petite.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de lassitude ou de repos, seulement la traque et la proie. Aujourd'hui, c'était entre lui et elle. Toujours terrassée par la chaleur sous son masque de métal et de plastique, elle chassait. Qu'importait la goutte de sueur qui mouillait ses tempes et venait s'écraser dans ses sourcils, qu'importait le poids des derniers rayons du soleil qui alourdissait ses vêtements. Un pas après l'autre, silencieuse, elle suivait l'ombre encapuchonnée devant elle.

Ben savait. Comment ne pas sentir la terrible pression derrière lui, et la Force qui ne cessait de lui tatonner l'épaule pour le prévenir. Il ignora royalement le doute et la peur qui montèrent pour former une boule dans sa gorge. Pas question de se défiler, pas maintenant. Il était allé trop loin, le chemin avait été trop difficile pour renoncer maintenant. L'avait-on déjà reconnu, une seule âme parmi les milliers ? La main habilement posée contre la garde de son sabre laser, il restait à l'affût. Calme, mais préparé. Alors qu'en face de lui le jour commençait à prendre fin, devant ses yeux la nuit l'embrassait.

Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait - ou d'où est-ce qu'il était censé aller. Mais il voulait vérifier si l'ombre dans son dos le suivait bien lui, et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ben s'autorisa un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Plus de doute possible maintenant. Il inspira longuement l'air poussiéreux et lourd, et décrocha son sabre de sa ceinture. Brusquement, il se retourna vers l'autre, et la lame de lumière en forme de croix sembla jaillir de l'obscurité naissante. C'était lui ou l'autre.

Kira Ren eut un mouvement de recul soudain. Elle se doutait qu'il finirait par comprendre, mais pas si vite. Elle jeta un léger regard aux alentours avant de percer à jour le manège de sa proie. Il l'avait attirée loin des foules et des derniers passants, loin de ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur confrontation. C'était quelqu'un de dangereux elle le sentait, mais elle était plus dangereuse encore.

Et quand alors, il brandit contre elle un sabre laser - visiblement fabriqué par lui-même - elle eut encore plus de mal à cacher son malaise. Noyée dans un océan de questions sans réponses, elle suffoquait. Kira Ren ne comprenait pas. Les Jedi n'existaient plus, il n'y avait plus que Luke Skywalker. Le dernier Jedi.

Arrachée à sa réflexion par le crépitement du sabre, elle se redressa. Devant ses yeux hagards et toujours si cerclés de noir, elle le vit taper du pied sur le sol comme pour prendre position - se mettre en garde. Ses gestes semblaient brouillons et agressifs, mais au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la précision mortelle qui en émanait. Elle devait garder le contrôle, Kira Ren était toujours en contrôle. Avec des gestes calmes et mesurés, elle leva une main, et d'un léger mouvement sembla se forcer un chemin dans son esprit.

"Vous allez me donner le compresseur, et les autres pièces que vous portez." dit-elle à travers le filtre métallique de son masque.

"Et puis quoi encore ?"

La voix sous la capuche sombre était terriblement familière. Kira Ren déglutit difficilement, prise au dépourvu. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis ici, seulement de vagues connaissances dont elle ne reconnaîtrait probablement pas le son après toutes ces années. Alors qui ?

Elle baissa lentement sa main. Un Jedi, sans aucun doute. Un manieur de sabre laser, qui pouvait résister aux ordres qu'elle essayait pourtant d'implanter directement dans sa tête, ça ne pouvait être qu'un Jedi. Un ennemi du Premier Ordre. Au delà de la frustration de l'instant, c'était surtout l'incompréhension qui dominait. Et Kira Ren n'était pas dominée. Jamais.

Ben comprit que son adversaire hésitait, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se heurter à la moindre résistance. Un sourire taquin se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres et il fit tournoyer la garde de son sabre laser avec un souple mouvement du poignet. C'était le moment où il fallait jauger son partenaire de combat avant d'attaquer, et ça, Ben ne le faisait jamais. Il préférait bien plus foncer tête baissée jusqu'à presque sentir la moiteur des corps de ses différents ennemis, plutôt que passer des heures à deviner leurs moindres mouvements.

Il appelait ça l'instinct.

Et quand ce fut au tour de Kira Ren d'allumer sa lame de lumière, le double sabre parfaitement équilibré s'illumina de rouge dans son dos. Bien plus légère que lui, elle se laissait caresser par le vent, porter par la chaleur et guider par les ombres. La force brutale qui fondait vers l'agilité simple ; dans un seul mouvement, il se jeta sur elle. Surpris par une bourrasque de vent et par son geste soudain, sa lourde capuche sombre se souleva pour retomber brusquement sur ses épaules.

L'instant de dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était comme si le temps s'était ralenti pour laisser à Rey le temps d'apprécier chaque détail de ce visage qu'elle avait tant souhaité revoir. Les légères marques sur sa peau, les rougeurs dues à la chaleur assommante, la mâchoire crispée, la fine tresse qui partait des boucles brunes pour se perdre dans les méandres de cette cape, ce regard noisette dans lequel elle aurait souhaité se plonger - encore une fois -, la façon dont ses paupières se plissaient pour se protéger des derniers rayons du soleil ravageur et ses sourcils épais qui semblaient emprunt à la fois de détermination et de douleur ; il y avait tout, en vrai cette fois. En suspension dans son geste qu'elle savait venir droit vers elle, elle ne put réagir à temps pour esquiver et la lame de lumière bleue vint s'écraser contre son flanc, entamant le cuir pourtant épais de sa ceinture. Le sang coulait, elle le sentait sans pouvoir bouger la tête suffisamment pour le vérifier ; Rey avait mal au corps et au coeur. Et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, paralysée par la surprise - ou le désespoir.

Brusquement, Ben se retira à l'étreinte de son adversaire. Il l'avait blessé sans qu'il ne réagisse, que s'était-il passé ? Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dur à cet instant. Il avait eu l'impression de blesser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. L'odeur de la sueur, la façon de bouger, l'allure, la trace qu'il laissait dans la Force sur son passage… Il n'y avait rien de plus familier. Ben se recula brutalement, toujours en garde, incapable de décider quoi faire. Ce masque, ce sabre… Il ne connaissait personne du Premier Ordre, et encore moins un Sith. Alors qui ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de se perdre à nouveau dans ses réflexions, Kira Ren engagea le combat cette fois.

Le sabre crépitant rencontra le lisse bâton rougeoyant dans un bruit électrique.

Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, les lames de lumières s'entrechoquèrent.

Pourquoi toi ?

De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, les coups pleuvaient - toujours contrés par l'autre.

Ben ne comprenait pas. La personne en face de lui, il la connaissait sans vraiment la connaître - il en était persuadé. Et vu comment tournait le combat, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas être de force égale, pas comme ça. C'était juste… qu'aucun ne voulait blesser l'autre. Alors, l'homme masqué le connaissait également ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une énième manipulation du côté obscur pour le persuader de le rejoindre ? Ben ne savait plus rien ; seulement qu'il voulait que ce combat cesse.

Dans un râle difficile, Kira Ren se recula sans continuer l'assaut. Son adversaire semblait moins abimé qu'elle, mais tout aussi essoufflé. Pourquoi lui ? De toutes les âmes qui gisaient ici, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de faire vaciller son coeur. Il y eut un terrible déchirement dans sa poitrine quand elle vit une goutte de sueur s'écraser dans les sourcils de Kylo. Il lui semblait soudainement que tout ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Pourquoi essayait-elle de le blesser, pourquoi se battait-elle ?

Elle baissa la tête pour voir la sombre flaque de sang imprégner le sable à ses pieds. Soudainement, le monde tourna et sa blessure brûlait. Beaucoup. Ses sens devenaient confus, et en face d'elle, il lui semblait que Kylo se dédoublait. La chaleur sous son masque devint alors insoutenable. Presque comme un réflexe, elle éteignit son sabre laser avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je la fais dormir ahahaha.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaierai de reprendre un rythme plus régulier !


End file.
